


Scream Your Heart Out

by sillyboyblue



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: The Golden Youth is dead and Wez copes the only way he knows.





	

The first thing that Wez was aware of when he woke up was his sore throat. It took him a moment to figure out why it hurt -- he had gone so berserk that Lord Humungus had to strangle him until he passed out. He remembered the panic that being held against his will triggered in him. Memories, a trauma from the past, an old wound that had never healed. But why had he lost his mind ? He was on his own with no one to ask questions to. He looked around to find his Golden Youth but he was nowhere to be seen. Something was wrong. His blond beauty never left his side. He cursed himself for not remembering anything. What if something bad happened to his lover ? He decided to find out by himself. He wobbled to his feet and exited the tent. 

"Youth ?" he called out weakly. His throat still hurt from being asphyxiated earlier. He walked around the camp calling for his Youth, but got no answer.  
"Youth !"  
His calls turned into cries as awful images came back to him. He saw his Golden Youth falling to the ground, silently like a dead tree. But why, why had he fallen ?  
"Youth !!"  
Wez almost got sick. He remembered the boomerang stuck into Youth's forehead. And the blood oozing from the wound. And the sound of his footsteps as he ran to his lover. And the silence following his death.  
"Youth !!!"  
The fact that he would never see him again began to sink in. But he refused to accept it. His Golden Youth could not be dead. He had to go away.

He ran out of the camp as fast as he could, where they would not hear him. His legs could barely carry him. He fell to his knees in the sand, thew his head back, and cried. He screamed like never before. He yelled "no" over and over again, called his Youth's name and "please come back". His throat was raw but he did not stop. He was afraid of what would happen if he did. Maybe he would kill himself. Maybe he would die on his own. Maybe he would be with Youth again, if only there was something on the other side. But eventually he had to stop, and he did not die. He reluctantly went back to the camp. He had to say goodbye to his Golden Youth.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for partyinvalhalla on Tumblr


End file.
